Day in the Life of Grandpa Rome
by briequalsdeath
Summary: It's a normal day for Grandpa Rome until an unexpected visitor shows up at his doorstep.


Imagine a beautiful scene of a typical sight in Florence, Italy captured on a canvas. The sunlight illuminating windows and blaconies adorned with a collection of different colors arranged in a way that causes even triple takes of how colorful and amazing they are. The streets not to crowded with friendly faces saying hello and vendors selling fruits and vegetables. Women in lovely summer dresses and men dressed to the nines but not too hot because of the nice weather. People watering their balcony gardens of fresh tomatoes and other fruits or casually having a picnic with friends and family. Now focus on one balcony near the upper left-hand corner of this picture where the breeze gently flows its way around the light green curtains, making them dance like a beautiful gypsy on the streets. Looking around the room you see a king-sized canpy bed with the drapes drawn back on one side, a large armoire adorned with realisitc carvings of lions in many poses, matchnig dressers and a nightstand, a large mirror in the right hand corner of the room and a fairly large rustic vanity.

Now we venture out once more back through the balcony and down to the winding streets that overlook the lovely view of a far-off countryside. Small shops and venues lining the cobbled streets like the perfect ornaments on a tree. Cafes and restaurants just calming down from the lunch rush and having a steady pace of customers for dinner or just a snack. Zooming in on one small cafe that's almost hidden between two restaurants, that's where we find a man. A born and raised Italian, fairly tanned with bright hazel eyes and dark curly hair with a bit of a beard to match. Average height for a man his age but his appearance is younger than he really is. His physique is pretty well built and one could saw sort of muscular but not intimidating. He smiled often greeting newcomers and veterans to his small business, hoping to ensure their satisfaction with his food. He loved to sing for them and even dance when especially in a good mood. But when wasn't he? It isn't hard to believe that most of his customers are women but there are still men who come by. The gender nor age, however, matter to this fun-lonving cafe owner. But when approached on why he is so cheerful, the brightness in his eyes fades and the smile shrinks but those never go detected.

Fast-forward to a nightly scene where the streetlamps are lit but life still flows through the city. But the vibrant owner has to close his cafe since it's that time. He locks up and says goodbye to the last of his employees with a happy smile and even a blown kiss, making them laugh at his silly antics. The temperature's grown a bit chill so he stuffs his hands in his pockets of his burgandy jacket that he had recieved as a gift from his grandsons. How he loved his children and grandchildren though most of them hardly ever know he's around anymore. That fact never stopped him from keeping each and every one of their pictures safe in his wallet. He cherished each picture as if it were really them. His eyes dulled revealing his exhaustion but also his inner sadness. Of course he hid his history from many of his guests and workers, not wanting them to feel any kind of unpleasant feelings for him. He loved making other happy, it was the only healing he would ever accept. He said hi to nearly everyone who passed him, some even stopping to chat awhile. An unhealthy habit he had was smoking but it wasn't too bad we suppose. He only smoked when certain thoughts crossed his mind. Thoughts of mainly his past. Past friends, past loves, past moments that he can never take back and others he can never relive. His pace picks up now that he's starting to really feel the chill being so near the water. Then he slows to a stop and looks up to the sky. Despite the lights and lanterns, the stars still come out and play as if just for him. The gleeful gleam was back in his eyes as a smile crept across his features.

"Hello Romulus." He turned to where the voice came from and nearly dropped his keys. It was a woman. She looked fairly young but was really about the same age as the Italian. He stared blankly at her as she slowly approached him, a small smile on her face. She was fair skinned with no signs of tanning, golden brown hair down to her shoulders pinned up neatly into a bun and beautiful green eyes. It wasn't until she was stepping passed him inside that he realized she had taken the key and opened the door. He walked in after her and closed the door still in a slight state of shock. The woman sat in the living room on the couch and took off her long black trenchcoat. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt, dark brown boots with thick heels and a light blue cami with a light white sweater with capri sleeves. Her head tilted slightly to the left in confusion why he was just staring at her like he's never seen her before but he was staring because of the opposite reason. He sat in the chair across from her not really knowing what to say which was more than unusual for this man.

The shock finally made way for words, along with tea and some cookies since they both knew the outcome if he gave her coffee or wine. Before long, the two had talked and even laughed for a few hours before it was really late. It was too dark to travel and no one that was sane was walking about any longer. He offered her the spare room and she was more than thankful, though she never really showed that much of her true emotion. They both stood but there was no need to show her where anything was. After all, she's been there before. They both said a silent goodnight and went to bed in the seperate rooms just to begin another day.

Let us go back to that picturesque of the streets. The owner being his jolly self as everyday but this time she had come along to witness his sillyness. Not one for too much fun, she couldn't help the small Mona Lisan smile that graced her face which also didn't go unnoticed by our favorite shopkeeper. He smirked and offered his hand to hers asking for a dance. Her eyes rolled but she gave him the chance nonetheless. She had let her hair out that day to his surprised, letting it twirl and bounce freely just to rest on her shoulders. The audience of guests cheered as he quickly kissed her hand and winked. She playfully hit his shoulder with a friendly glare and a small grin of her own. Fast-forward again but not to night but instead to dusk. When the sun slowly starts its decend over the horizon and the little cafe is closed early. This time he doesn't walk towards his home but in the opposite direction to the inn and not alone but with her by his side. It's silent for a long while but it's a comfortable one. Her eyes look up to the sky and her steps cease engulfed in the sight. He noticed and paused beside her only taking her hand in his to bring her back down from the sky. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she nodded before they started their journey yet again.

"I leave tomorrow night. I was only here for the two days and then I'm on my way back home. I just wanted to make sure you were well, Romulus. I can see things are going well for you, except I wish you would rid yourself of that bloody habit. You're already an old man." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed and nodded replying that he would try again to quit. She smiled briefly nodding before going up the few steps to the entrance. He backed away and started to walk but not before she called his name again to grab his attention. He turned to see her smile and wave shyly then disappear inside. His smile grew as he started his way home. He sighed and stopped in front of his little shop and relived the evening. He smiled looking up to the sky knowing that it would be awhile before they saw each other again. He made his way inside and up to his room and shut the balcony doors going to sleep soon after.

The past days had not been the usual for him now that she had visited but the cycle was about to repeat once they said their final goodbyes. She had come out the inn with a small suitcase just to be greeted by him leaning against his car. She smiled actually happy to see him and walked over handing him her luggage before getting in on the passanger side. The talk was brief and spaced over a long spands of time but neither cared as they slowly approached the airport. Her flight was about to leave and she had already checked in. His hands were shoved in his pant pockets and his eyes were fixed on her. Hair was back in its neat bun and her hands loosely folded in front of her. They both heard the annoucent for her flight and fidgeted, secretly not wanting to say goodbye to the other. She smiled softly finally stepping forward, wrapping her arms around his neck in a shy embrace. His body moved on its own accord giving her a tight hug back, lifting her a bit off the ground. "Ciao Roma, I hate to admit it but I'll miss you." He smiled a bit kissing her cheek, "Ciao Gwen. I'll'a miss you'a too." Her eyes softened hearing the announcement again. Without thinking she pecked his lips briefly and headed off to her gate. He stood frozen in place watching her until she was no longer in sight. He smiled watching the plane take off for London before going back to his car and heading home. He went inside and decided to sit out on his balcony for awhile, watching the stars play as always.

On his nightstand was a black and white picture of her smiling and posing in an elegant gown just for him. In gorgeous cursive she had signed it: 'To Such A Lovable Idiot, You're the only one that makes me smile on a rainy day. Yours, Gwen Kirkland p.s. Thank You'

He smiled sipping a glass of his favorite wine knowing that it may be awhile, but they'd see each other again eventually, but for now it's back to another day.


End file.
